Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles:Shadow Reflection
by nervsythe
Summary: Arukna a young clavat sets out on his quest for myrrh, and of course runs into a rambunctious Selkie named Nie Sai. The two decide to help each other cleanse the world of the miasma. I'm not good at summaries, please R&R and its much better than it sounds
1. A new quest begins for two

**Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Shadow Reflections**

_Tipa_

_The morning for my departure was here at last I tried to brace myself for the journey ahead._

_There was a field along the main road where I decided to set up camp until sunrise. Tomorrow I set out in search of myrrh._

A young clavat wrote in his journal. He placed it in his ruffed brown bag, and laid on the soft grass of Tipa Village. Looking up at the stars he noticed one fall. He quickly closed his eyes and made a wish, a wish for a safe journey. He opened his eyes again to mutter to himself. "Tomorrow is the day..." the boy spoke before turning over onto his stomach to get into a more satisfying position. He closed his eyes once more slowly drifting asleep.

"Today you finally step out into the world in search of myrrh. You come safely back to Tipa all right" The boys father Arion spoke giving his son a quick hug.

"Should you find any materials for smithing, bring them back to us we'll forge you a fine weapon! OK dear?" Christie his mother followed with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Arukna, I'll take care of mother and father" Arukna's brother Welsh strained putting a large crate of fruit into the back of the caravan.

"Yeah just don't come cryin' back to the village, you hear?" His sister Mintie added handing her brother his copper sword which he immediately placed in it's sheath.

Arukna bowed to his family as he started for his caravan when he got cut off by his fathers voice. "Wait take this I wore it when I was in the caravan" Arion said pulling out a black bandanna handing it to Arukna. He wrapped it around his forehead lifting his brown hair out of his copper eyes. He gave a smile of approval and threw is arms around his fathers neck. Letting go he looked to his family. "Don't worry everyone I'll be back before you know it!" He shouted happily waving good bye.

He made it to the outside of his village, which he rarely got to do. He hopped into the back of his caravan and ordered his pomparus forward. Arukna was on the road for hours until someone called to him.

"Hail fellow caravanner! You are the caravan from Tipa are you not?" an armored Lilty asked from the side of the main road.

"Yes I am, who might you be?" Arukna asked turning to the short being.

"I heard they were sending out a new caravan. You seem quite capable. My name is Sol Racht. I am the captain of the caravan from the great fortress at Alfitaria. Our caravan boasts a history that stretches back thousands of years...but let's discuss that some other time. Stiltzkin! Do you have a moment? Sol called out to a fat Moogle that was having conversation with the other Alfitaria caravanners. "This is the caravan from Tipa. Come on, say hello. Allow me to introduce Stiltzkin. He may not look it but he is a seasoned adventurer. Even we turn to him for counsel from time to time."

"No I'm just moogle that likes to get around. I learned a lot in my travels before I knew it. I'm on my way somewhere right now, but if you like I could teach you a thing or two if you like." Stiltzkin spoke bouncing over to Sol.

"Um, I don't want to hold you up." Arukna said rubbing the back of his head.

"I highly recommend you accept his offer." Sol Racht interrupted.

"Yes, you won't want to miss out!" Ent Dalace, another member from their caravan added.

"All right I'm not to good with magicite..." Arukna said embarrassed.

"I could teach you how right now!" Stiltzkin reported happily.

"By the way, are you setting off all by yourself, Kupo? You've got a lot on your shoulders, Kupo! Let me carry the crystal chalice for you, Kupo!" a floating moogle spoke interrupting.

"A capital proposal! Let Mog help you. Well then let's find a better spot." Sol finished.

Meanwhile on Selkie Island

A young female Selkie ran quickly to the docks to meet her parents. Bent over panting deeply as she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Not out of breath already are you, you haven't even started your journey. We're so proud of you, Nie Sai. Today you set out with the crystal chalice!" Gila Moo the Selkie's father applauded handing her the heavy chalice which shall hold the years worth of myrrh.

"I'll be worrying about you! do be careful out there. I'll never forgive myself if you got hurt. Wam Soo, her mother cried grabbing a hold of her daughter.

"Mom I'm a Selkie remember if anyone or anything tries to get me I'll give em' a good Ole' fashioned ass kicking!" Nie reassured her mother in an odd way. She grabbed her racket and swung it above her head a few times before placing it on her back. Nie gave one last wave to her parents before boarding the ship to the main land.

"May you return with a chalice full of myrrh. We believe in you!" Gila Moo shouted waving farewell to his daughter.

"Teh heh. Way to put the pressure on me dad." Nie closed her eyes and put on a crocked smile.

"So goin' to Tipa Port huh? Nice place if I do say so myself." the Lilty captain announced starting conversation.

"Yeah I guess, but who the hell are you?" Nie asked rudely.

"Well my name is Tristan and I must say you betta be more polite on my ship or I'll throw ya over board!" the Lilty threatened adjusting his pirates hat to one side.

"Sorry didn't mean to snap it's just--" Nie tried to find the words to explain. "AH! How am I gunna get around! I'm not going to have to walk am I?"

"Nah. Don't worry you could rent a pomparus, and since your a caravanner you could get one for free." Tristan spoke fixing his hat.

"What the heck is a pomparus?" Nie asked confused rising a brow.

"An animal somewhat like an ox, and don't worry their trained to obey the caravanner."

She sat on the boat playing with her fingers for hours. She grew incredibly bored as she began to pull on her raccoon tail styled blond hair. "Argh! How far is it!" she wined impatiently.

"Ha! Good timing lass we just arrived!" Tristan said pulling the ship toward the wooden dock.

Nie got to her feet as quickly as she could to look over the bow. "Land!" she shouted seizing her bag and racket. She lept over the side of the ship landing on her feet. Looking up to Tristan who pointed her the way to the pomparus she waved, and darted deeper onto the beach. She arrived to the blue beasts as a small female Lilty walked up to her.

"You the caravanner from Selkie Island? I got special pomparus for you, come this way!" the small Lilty pulled Nie to a sleeping pomparus. Nie bent over to smell the creature.

"Ga! It reeks!" She complained covering her nose.

"Then don't smell them now hop aboard your caravan, and get moving! Your first stop should be the River Belle Path its on the map." the Lilty pointed to a rolled up piece of paper.

Nie ordered her pomparus to head down the dirt road turning back to see Tristan waving to her.


	2. Meeting and the River Belle Path

**Sorry about the formatting my computer is stupid, but please R&R Thank You)**

_Outside River Belle Path_

Arukna's caravan had made it to the entrance of the River Belle Path a few hours before dark. At the sight of the journey ahead he started to have second thoughts. He pulled his Papaomus to the side of the road and ordered it down. "We'll stay hear for the night" he told his moogle companion. "OK wise decision, kupo" it replied floating over to Arukna's side.  
Later that night It was dark now and Arukna's Papaomus and Mog were sleeping noisily. He however was unable to sleep he stared into the flames of his blazing campfire picturing his home in his mind. A loud crack from the trees alerted Arukna to his feet sword in hand. "Hey who's there!" he called out. There was no answer. A shadow lept from one tree branch to another."I saw you come out!" he ordered. He crept closer to the trees and looked up. He saw it, the shadow which hunkered down trying to hide. "No use I see you!" Arukna yelled as a flash of orange appeared in his left hand. He aimed it upward and shot a fireball strait toward the hiding figure. A low thud was heard as the shadow fell from the tree and landed on the hard dirt. "Ow! What was that for!" the sound of a girl came from the darkness.  
Arukna swallowed and backed away as a blond Selkie got up from the bushes. Stepping out Arukna noticed the hole his fire attack had mad in her shirt. With her navel and part of her breasts showing. Arukna quickly covered his eyes blushing fiercely. She stepped closer ignoring the hole as if it weren't even there.  
"I'm sorry I thought you were a monster..." Arukna chocked.  
"A monster? How do you confuse me with a monster?" she asked going into a suggestive pose.  
"I'm really sorry about that. Can I make it up to you?" He asked turning the opposite way.  
With a devious smile she spoke "Actually I forgot to grab any food when I left home so"  
"Yes of course food right away!" Arukna interrupted dashing to his caravan. "You can sit over by the fire if you like"  
The Selkie walked over and sat legs crossed with her hands on her lap. Arukna soon came over with his bandanna covering part of his eyes. He bent over with a crate and an extra shirt. She seized the shirt with a puzzled look on her face. "For you.Sorry about yours" Arukna said opening the crate revealing clusters of rainbow grapes.  
"Mine?" the Selkie asked looking at her burnt white shirt. "Ahh!" She screamed as she turned her back to Arukna. "You-you knew this whole time that I had a hole in my shirt and you didn't tell me!" she yelled throwing on the clavat top.  
"Well jeez the whole was big enough I thought you noticed and just didn't care you were half nak"  
"I normally don't but a strange boy staring can get you upset"  
"I gave you a new one? And food so you could atleast be a little thankful"  
"Oh yeah food I forgot" she spoke leaning over the crate. "What is this?" she asked confused.  
"Rainbow grapes there the best try one." he put one over to her. With a quick sniff she wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "Ah come on there not that bad." Arukna spoke placing one in his mouth.  
"Yes they are. Fruits and vegetables bleh! Hey your a clavat!" she said with a bit of cheerfulness in her voice.  
"Yeah what of it." Arukna asked grabbing another cluster.  
"I always wanted to meet a weak agricultural person"  
"Huh-wea-agricu- hey who are you to call me weak!" He yelled looking to his sword.  
"Oh yeah your sword why do you have one? Shouldn't you be out planting seeds or watering trees or something?" "It just so happens that I am on a really important quest which you could never understand" Arukna announced crossing his arms.  
The Selkie looked over to see Arukna's Chalice. "Your a Caravanner!" she said excitedly.  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
Reaching down her shirt the Selkie pulled out a small blue crystal necklace. "Because I'm one too, but I got one of these so I don't need to haul the heavy chalice everywhere I go"  
"Are you going to the River Belle Path tomorrow?" Arukna asked excitedly.  
"Yeah actually I am. What are you getting at"  
"Isn't it obvious we could both go and help each other out"  
"I guess so, but if you fall behind I'm not holding up for you." She said getting to her feet. The female Selkie began to walk back to the trees when Arukna's voice stopped her. "Whats your name anyway? Mines Arukna!" he yelled to her.  
She turned around to answer. "I'm Nie Sai, but just call me Nie!" she said darting back into the darkness.  
Looking toward the still snoozing Mog he spoke to himself. "You slept through all that?" He laid down closing his eyes until he too fell asleep.  
The morning came faster then he had expected. He was woken by the familiar voice of Nie. "Get up I said I won't hold up for you didn't I?" she yelled hands on her hips.  
"Who is this, Kupo? Do you know her, Kupo?" Mog asked floating over to the stranger. "Yeah Mog her name is Nie she agreed to help get are first drop of myrrh." Arukna answered grabbing his sword and shield. "Well shall we get going"The three barley made it to the path when Arukna spoke."How are you carrying that thing?" looking at the chalice tied to Nie's back.  
"Easily upper body strength something I'm not surprised to see a clavat not have" she answered rudely.  
Looking ahead Arukna saw a red goblin hopping around. "I'll show you weak..." he ran toward the beast raising his blade. With two sweeps from it he cut the goblin down.  
"Not bad farm boy!" Nie yelled running up to the freshly killed goblin.  
"Yeah impressed myself. By the way what can you do? That weapon has no fatal end"  
"Oh but it does watch and be amazed farm boy." she picked up speed as she rushed toward an unsuspecting hedgehog. She rose her weapon above her head and brought it down hard on top of its head. Leaping back slightly she lunged forward finishing it off.  
"Shes good, Kupo" Mog spoke.  
They moved on ward slaying a few more goblins when they came to a huge wooden door. The stopped and examined it for a few minutes when Arukna noticed a stone pedistal.  
"Looks like it needs a key of some sort" he announced.  
ROAR.  
The sound of a goblin chieftain made them spin around to see the huge enemy almost twice the size if not bigger then a normal goblin. They backed up slowly as it crept closer it rose a large stone blade. Nie saw a crescent shape stone in a bag around the chieftain's waist. Pointing she moved to the left of the creature.  
"You know fire don't you!" She yelled to Arukna who stood frozen in place.  
"Yeah, but what good will it do this things to big for it to do much!" he called back.  
"Not if you amplify it with that barrel over there its filled with a flammable liquid! I'll distract it while you throw the liquid over the chieftain. Then of course finishing it with fire!" She charged the Goblin who struck back with a rock projectile. Using her Selkie reflexes she dodged it with ease.  
Arukna lifted the barrel above his head positioning for the throw. "Keep it still I can't get a good shot!" Nie then through her racket to the ground which made the chieftain stop and look down for a split second, but that was all it took for Arukna to chuck the canister onto the body of the goblin chieftain. Dashing past it Nie swooped up her racket and rolled to Arukna's side. "Do it now!" she yelled as the goblin rushed toward them.  
An orange flare shot from Arukna's as well as Mog's bodies. The two fireballs fused into one larger attack. When they collided on the chieftains body they exploded with a radiant glow. After mere seconds it fell to the ground smoldering. Arukna looked at Mog with amazement as Nie grabbed the stone, and brought it to the pedistal. "That was really smart, Kupo!" Mog congratulated Nie.  
With out a word she went through the now open door to be ambushed by to Mu. Smacking one in the face with her racket the other struck her side with its thick powerful tail. Arukna dashed over swiftly decapitating the first then impaling the second. He looked over to Nie who was on the ground. "Is it bad?" he asked extending his hand.  
"It got hit by a blunt object of course its not bad it just hurts!" She yelled getting to her feet. They came around a corner to a broken bridge. Nie looked at it questionably.  
"How do we get past"  
Stepping on to the obstacle a part of it fell apart. "Ah-real carefully" Arukna answered. Nie started by going down the side until it made a large crack. She reacted quickly and jumped to the other side. Her racket fell, but she managed to leap over to the opposite side. She signaled for Arukna as she walked over to her racket dusting it off. Arukna stepped the same way as she only this time the crack grew loader lacking the skill to jump well he stumbled over to the other side just to have a chunk of the bridge to fall down. He tripped and rolled down the broken bridge. Luckily landing on the ground. As he stood the bridge behind his dropped into the river.  
"Wow that was a close one" he said looking down to the shattered pieces.  
Nei was already far ahead, but Arukna could tell she was in a battle. When he made it over to her he noticed it was just a goblin. She finished it quickly. ROAR. ROAR.  
They turned to see a chieftain with two normal goblins at its sides.  
"Any ideas now there ain't no oil" Arukna asked whispering into Nie's ear.  
"Just one...Hey you stupid goblin over here!" She yelled making stupid faces at the beasts.  
"Are you crazy!" Arukna yelled looking toward the rampaging goblins.  
"You can take the little ones yourself can't you?" she asked gripping her racket tight.  
"Yeah but what about the chieftain!" "Leave it to me get the smaller ones"  
Arukna ran forward dodging the Chieftain's huge blade. Slicing through one of the goblins he ran toward the next. Nie was in the background standing with her racket outstretched in front of her. Slaying the other Arukna ran to her side.  
"What are you doing!" A blue aura formed at the tip of her racket in the form of a ball. "Watch" she spoke as the ball launched off and smashed right into the chieftain's stomach. The orb disappeared followed by a small explosion which took care of the goblin menace. The two walked across a bridge and saw a blue poll.  
"What the heck is this?" Nei asked sniffing the glowing object.  
"I think its a transporter of the water type" Arukna spoke placing his chalice on top the small red crystal tuned into a shimmering blue. Nie did the same as her crystal too turned color. After resting a bit Mog corrected them that the pole was called a hot spot which could change the element of their chalice to get through different miasma streams. The three continued til the made it to a waterfall with two beautiful rainbows over it. Nie instantly noticed the myrrh tree across the pond. They took a few steps toward it when a load boom coming from the waterfall stopped them in their tracks.  
"What the hell was that?" Nie asked backing away.  
Suddenly out from the waterfall lunged a giant crab with many weapons lodged in it's shell. It swung once with it's small claw which pushed Arukna back. Then it roared it's grotest breath into their faces.  
"You ready for this one, Kupo?" Mog asked sarcasticlly.


End file.
